Second Chance
by Hailey Ambrose
Summary: Melanie Becker and Chris Jericho broke up when he wanted to focus on his music career.She started dating Adam and they seemed happy. But she can't forget Chris. Is this their second chance? one shot for RatedrKjErIcHo.


This is a one shot request for RatedrKjErIcHo. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my oc. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way.

* * *

><p>Melanie Becker walked into the arena and headed to the locker room of Adam Copeland. They had been dating for a few months but she wasn't sure about their relationship. Before she dated Adam, she dated Chris Irvine. She was so in love with him but he wanted to work on his music so they ended their relationship. She started dating Adam a month later but she still loved Chris.<p>

"Hey, baby." Adam said when she walked in.

"Hey." She said before kissing him and then sitting down. She wasn't sure what she was going to say yet but she knew she couldn't continue their relationship. She wanted to be with Chris and she was determined to get him back.

"What's up?" Adam asked seeing that his girlfriend had something on her mind.

"Adam, we need to talk."

"I'm not going to like this am I?"

"No. I'm sorry Adam. I still love Chris and I want to be with him. I don't mean to hurt you but I can't stop thinking about him."

"Are you sure?" Adam asked her.

"Yes, I'm very sorry."

Adam sighed. He knew she was not over Chris when they started dating. He just hoped that she would eventually fall in love with him.

"I'm sorry too but I do understand."

"I hoped you would. Adam, I do love you but not like that. You have been there for me and I can't thank you enough."

"I know. I hope we can be friends."

"Always." She smiled kissing him on the cheek.

She left the arena and headed to the airport. She wanted to fly to England where Chris was. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him and wanted him back. She caught her flight and was soon on her way to London. She arrived and headed to the hotel Jay had told her he was staying at. She arrived and told the front desk that she was wife and wanted to surprise him. They gave her a key and she headed to the elevator.

She let herself in and began decorating the room. She placed candles all around and put soft music on the radio. She took rose petals and spreaded them over the bed and made a trail that lead to the bedroom. She ordered some champagne from room service and poured two glasses. Once everything was place, she changed into the black lace and satin baby doll lingerie with the ties in the front she had gotten. She heard the door open so she laid down on the bed and took more rose petals and poured them over her and picked up the glasses. She positioned herself on the bed and waited for him to walk in.

Chris walked into his hotel room and saw the candles all around. He walked further in and saw the rose petals. He followed them to the bedroom and opened the door. He was shocked to see Melanie on the bed.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"I wanted to surprise you. I love you Chris." She said getting on her knees on the bed. "I'm sorry. I love you."

He looked at her and realized he loved her too. He always had and now maybe this was their second chance. He walked over to the bed where she was. He gently kissed her lips.

She deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. She unbuttoned his shirt and it fell to the floor. Her hand moved to the button on his jeans and helped him slide them off. She smiled as she got off the bed and got into her knees in front of him. She took him into her mouth and slowly began to move. Once she had brought him close to the edge, she moved away before he came.

"Not yet." She whispered as she pushed him back on the bed. She straddled him and slowly began to untie the nightgown. She slowly let it slip off her shoulder and threw it on the floor. She leaned down and kissed him again.

She moved away and removed the black lace panties that matched the nightgown. Once she was completely naked, she moved back on the bed. She straddled him again and slid him inside her. She started to move slowly as she rode him. She continued to increase her pace as she moaned and he did too.

She felt him getting close and she was too. He leaned up and kissed her as they came together. Once they had, she moved off him and laid down beside him. She moved to rest her head on his chest.

"I love you Chris." She whispered as they laid there. "I want us to be together."

"I love you too." He moved to kiss her. "I want that too. I have missed you so much."

She smiled and kissed him again. She finally was where she belonged. With the person she loved most.

Please Reivew!


End file.
